Family Ties
by GirlOnFire33
Summary: Before they were Charmed, they were sisters. Prue is holding down three jobs in order to keep the family afloat, Piper is training at college to become a Chef and Phoebe... Well Phoebe is doing what Phoebe does best- partying hard! But when Phoebe's new friend Paige shows up on the scene, can the bonds of family withstand the cataclysmic magical implications that follow?
1. Heart Wrenching

Still light-headed, but sober enough to just about recognise her voice. Phoebe's brain struggled to distinguish and formulate some sort of sense to the words she was saying. Must sound normal, she thought, as the mahogany floor weaved colourful spinning shapes before her irises and darted around her; it refused to remain still long enough to allow her to stand up unsupported. The cream wall rushed at her faster than she expected. She fell into it and remained there; propped up like a broken piece of furniture in a hallway filled with the cold, judging eyes of her ancestors.

"Phoebe? Phoebe! Are you even listening to me? How much have you had to drink, exactly? And for the last time, am I going to have to take you to hospital because you've taken drugs?" Piper was beside herself with worry, anger and humiliation. Prue was going to kill her when she got home from her night shift. It always seemed to be on her watch that Phoebe decided to get off her head with those brain-dead so-called friends of hers. If Phoebe wasn't in some sort of reasonable state when Prue got back… it didn't bear thinking about.

"Pipaar… Shtob warryang. I'm totes fine. Waaartar would beee gwud," the sixteen year old girl slurred.

"Oh sure you're fine Phoebe, you've only thrown up three times since I picked you up from Dylan's- twice in my car in case you forgot!" Which you are _so _cleaning up tomorrow morning when you can actually stand, thought Piper furiously.

That was when the sickness returned. Phoebe's stomach clenched and heaved and she tasted bile in the back of her throat. She pushed away from the wall and, with Piper's reluctant help, swayed through the foyer and down the corridor into the grapevine bathroom. She hit the light switch and finally threw up the illegal drugs she had spent the last hour or so denying to Piper she had taken.

"Oh Phoebe…" Piper sighed and put her fingers to her temples to try and stop the massive headache that had been forming from the moment her sister had got in the car, yelling and singing at the top of her voice, earlier that evening. With such a sombre expression Piper could easily have been mistaken for a twenty-five-year-old and not a young woman who had barely turned nineteen. She temporarily pushed away her irritation with her baby sister and kneeled down next to her, pulling long dark brown tendrils out of Phoebe's face and slowly massaging her back.

When eventually the after-effects of the substances had worn off, Phoebe stopped vomiting. However, instead she began to shiver violently and small, silent tears dripped down her face.

"I've done it again, haven't I?" She whispered to a grave-looking Piper. "I've screwed up big time and Prue's gonna nail my ass the second she gets through that door." Phoebe gazed at the manor's smart stained glass front door with genuine terror in her eyes.

"Hush now, Phebes, it's not as bad as all that. Let's just get you to bed. There'll be time to talk about everything in the morning." Despite it being Phoebe's fault that she had ended up like this, Piper hated seeing her look so fragile and frightened – she was used to seeing the overdramatic, confident and rebellious streak in her sister. It was the side of Phoebe that got her into trouble most. It was also the side Piper secretly admired and wished she had inherited more of from the family gene pool.

"Kay," Phoebe sniffed dispiritedly, pushing herself up from the floor with obvious effort and shuffling out of the bathroom, her cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment. I must look horrible and totally pathetic, she thought with a heavy heart and if it were possible, her mood plummeted even further.

Twenty minutes later, after downing glass after glass of water, Phoebe was out cold. Piper quietly closed the door to her sister's unruly mess of a bedroom and found her feet leading her into the kitchen. It was Sunday: Piper had college Monday through Friday. Might as well get some more prep work done while I wait for Prue, Piper thought. She grabbed her heavy duty rucksack from the ground and started pulling out various cookery books and the technique notes she had taken down during lectures. Who knew becoming a culinary master took so much writing? She thought acerbically, but soon became lost in the world of experimenting with food. Before Piper knew it, she heard the front door being pushed open with exaggerated care. She quickly took everything off the heat and prepared herself for the mental onslaught that was sure to follow when her older sister discovered what had happened.

"Hey Prue, how was work?" Piper asked, careful to keep her voice down.

"Oh Piper, hi. You know how the bar is, not my favourite of all the jobs I've had to keep down. I did get some high tippers tonight though!" Prue said happily, and reached into her top to pull out a bunch of crumpled twenty dollar bills. Piper gave her sister the once over and smiled. Of course she had got tipped big. Prue's high cheek bones complimented her near translucent skin and a wave of long, raven black hair flowed down onto a figure-hugging, dark purple cocktail dress. Prue was often so wrapped up in working hard, taking care of the bills and bringing up Phoebe, that she failed to notice how beautiful she was becoming with maturity. The guys sure noticed it though.

"What are you smirking at?" Prue asked bewildered, laughing good naturedly at Piper's expression, with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, it's nothing. You're just a catch that's all and you don't even realise it."

"Oh come off it Piper! If anyone is in denial about their potential in that department it's _so_ you. How many times has that slightly-dorky-but-cute male specimen asked you out this semester?"

"Like eight…" Piper mumbled and blushed. Oh God! Prue is actually in a good mood for once, so why Phoebe? Why did you choose tonight of all nights to be the out of control teenage brat I have to tell-tale on?

"My point exactly: you should really give him a chance one of these days. Whoa! What have you been doing in here? I though all the practical stuff was done at your college?" Prue gaped at their chaotic kitchen. "Not that it doesn't all smell great or anything…" She added hurriedly, seeing the hurt look that entered Piper's eyes whenever anybody criticised her food.

"I just thought I'd get some extra practice in, you know while I waited for you to get home…" Piper trailed off biting her lip. This was it, she had to either say something to Prue now or end up covering for Phoebe for the umpteenth time that month. Prue was staring at Piper fixedly, watching the internal struggle play out. When Piper began hand-wringing Prue decided to help her out: she didn't want to be sat in the kitchen all night while Piper played jury, judge and executioner.

"Honey, what is it?" Prue ventured gently. Piper puffed out and in the end simply said: "It's Phoebe." Prue's blood ran cold as she allowed Piper's tidal wave of information to engulf her.

"She's drinking again. And for all I know probably popping pills too. It happened when she was with that stupid idiot Ryan that her and her friends idolise. He's such a bad influence on Dylan… Anyway, she was really bad when I picked her up, not worse than… you know, but almost as bad. And she wouldn't tell me if she'd been with anyone there. Like if she'd had _it_ with anyone there, so I have my suspicions that -"

"And you waited until now to tell me all of this, why?" Prue practically screeched at Piper. Her hands were curled around the kitchen table making her knuckles turn a grotesque white and her eyes were blazing with rage.

"I…I just… I didn't want to ruin your evening," Piper stammered, completely disarmed by her sister's unyielding anger. It's not my fault Grams died and we have a messed up kid sister to look after, Piper screamed at Prue inside her head, lacking the spunk to say it aloud.

"Whatever Piper, where is she?" Prue demanded irritably.

"She's in her room, in bed," answered Piper honestly. "But wait! Prue stop!" Piper squeaked after her as Prue began to march up the grand staircase with her face set in grim determination. "What?" Prue yelled at Piper, turning round exasperated.

"Nothing… Well no, it's not nothing. Phebes only got to sleep an hour ago. Don't you think the third degree can wait till morning? She's been through enough emotional drama tonight." Piper tried to reason with her older sister, but only succeeded in flaring her up again.

"Do you think I enjoy these stupid conflicts every damned day Piper? It's not my fault that girl can't sort her own frigging life out! She's been a failure everywhere she goes. Expelled from Baker High so she had to transfer, arrested for shoplifting; caught smoking, drinking, taking drugs, sleeping rough, sleeping around –it's always been left to me to deal with her fall out! So fine Piper, you know what? I _will _leave her alone tonight: but don't blame me when the police turn up here with that little horror in tow like last time, and this time _do_ turn her over to the social. Why do you have to be so damn naive all the time?" Prue stormed up the remaining stairs and closed her bedroom door with an almighty whack. Piper stood motionless, ashen-faced, her naturally awkward limbs wrapped around her suddenly aching and worn through body.

Meanwhile, Phoebe had been wide awake from the moment Prue had raised her voice. It was like she was weirdly attuned to Prue's anger after all their years of arguments. She had sat bolt upright in her double bed, groggy and sweaty from her hangover, but without much effort heard the entire heart wrenching conversation word for word. It took a while to sink in. So that was what her big sister really thought of her. It hurt. Of course she had always suspected Prue to have views like that, but hearing it aloud just made it so much worse. Without consciously meaning to she disintegrated into tears and rather than suppressing her emotions as she always did, Phoebe let everything go until her slight body wracked with sobs. Never had the youngest Halliwell sibling felt so utterly alone in her own home.

The sound of Phoebe's muffled cries echoed down the hall until Piper couldn't bear it anymore. She hurriedly finished getting ready for bed by tying her hair back into a ponytail and, before she could lose her nerve, knocked on Prue's door. To her astonishment Prue stood on the other side of it looking sheepish and, if she wasn't mistaken, guilty.

"I know Piper, I know. She must have heard us. Well me. She must have heard me," Prue added, almost talking to herself. Her intense blue eyes suddenly met Piper's wary hazel ones and Prue realised that Piper had been crying too. Shit, what is wrong with me? Prue thought. I make the people I care about the most, unhappy. Prue held out her arms to offer Piper a hug and the other woman cautiously put her arms around her big sister in surprise.

"I'm so sorry I was a bitch to you," Prue whispered into Piper's soft, mahogany coloured hair. "None of this is your fault. And there's a big difference between being naïve and just looking for the best in people. You are_ definitely_ not naïve Piper."

"Let's go see if you can work your magic and make peace with Phoebe too," Piper half smiled nervously. Prue grimaced.

Phoebe was really trying to calm down. She'd tried to stop the tears by blocking out the memory, but random words from Prue's rant kept tearing themselves free and booming in her head over and over again. That girl. Failure. Little horror. She felt rather than heard someone come in. There was a slight draft and then a presence next to her. Oh God! Phoebe thought immediately, she decided to come in and shout at me after all. I can't take this right now!

Prue hadn't set foot in Phoebe's room in weeks. She had refused after Piper had caught Phoebe smoking in there. It was a tip in all honesty and Prue couldn't understand how Phoebe lived like this. Then again, when I was sixteen how tidy was my room? Though it was hardly long ago, she couldn't remember. Things had changed so much since then. In all honesty, Phoebe looked a wreck and Prue no understood why Piper had been so apprehensive to tell her. This was very nearly as bad as _that time._

"Phoebe it's us. We're both really, really sorry, we didn't mean to get you so worked up about this sweetie. There are always agreements we can come to and compromises we can make to help you out. Please don't be so upset," Piper's soothing words seemed to have the opposite effect to the one she desired. Her baby sister appeared to curl up even tighter into a ball in an attempt to hide her face from her sisters' looks of concern. Piper sat down on the bed beside Phoebe and although her little sister tried to push her away, gathered her up into her arms and rocked her like Grams had done when they were younger. Piper nodded at Prue as if to say, 'your turn'.

"Phebes? I… Phoebe… I didn't mean that horrible stuff I said. I was just mad. You know what happens when I get into a rage- it just all tumbles out like lava and then there's no taking it back. Please Phoebe, I really care about you, you know that. No matter what, you'll always be my baby sister."

Piper was looking at Prue pointedly as if she hadn't said the most basic and important thing. The truth was she hadn't. Prue took a deep steadying breath.

"Phebes I love you, okay? I love you and I would do anything in this world for you. "

Silence. Then with a little sob Phoebe gently detangled her limbs from Piper and threw herself into Prue's unsuspecting arms. Piper couldn't suppress her large smile. The two stood there for a long time, immobilised almost. Neither one quite believing what had just happened.

"Stay with me tonight?" Phoebe pleaded. "Please Prue? You too Piper."

"Of course," replied Piper, already fussily trying to re-arrange the blankets into some sort of semblance of order.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Prue obliged, wondering if she had in fact underestimated how much Phoebe missed their Grams. Phoebe acted out when she was emotional, it was an unavoidable fact. Yet she had seemed totally devoid of emotion at the funeral, to the point where Prue had ferociously asked if she was bored and had somewhere better to be. Looking around Prue spotted the photo of Grams and an eight-year-old Phoebe that usually stood in a corner of the foyer. She had badly misjudged her sister.

The three lay together, each lost in tumultuous thoughts –but nonetheless comforted by the others presence – and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed! I hope you like this next chapter just as much (though I warn straightaway there is less action and more, what I call, character and plot development)! Enjoy!**

A young girl of about fourteen practically bounced up George Washington High School's main entrance steps; her pale porcelain-like skin was glowing with pleasure. Not only had she managed to sneak back into the house, without her adoptive parents realising she'd been gone, but she was one of the only people in 9th grade to have actually been invited to Dylan's party last night. Diane is gonna so freak when I tell her, Paige thought gleefully. Diane was the closest Paige had to a female best friend. She didn't make friends easily. After being in the care system for significant chunks of her childhood she still couldn't bring herself to trust the vast majority of her classmates. Usually they would have done this kind of thing together, but lately Paige was realising that Diane wasn't as much fun as her older friends in 11th grade- for one thing, she wasn't even allowed out of the house after 9pm!

"Paige! Over here," hollered Michelle, who was standing by Diane next to the tatty, old fashioned lockers the school provided each kid.

"Hey guys, how's it going? You'll never guess-" Paige began to swoon, but Diane interrupted her with a frosty glare.

"Yeah we know Paige: Dylan, Dylan, Dylan. I swear he's all you ever talk about now. We heard his weird party was a total drug fest, and that anyone the least bit cool in 11th stayed well away," Diane sneered condescendingly. She was fed up of being left out. They were supposed to be best friends, yet Paige hadn't even asked if she wanted to go to the party with her. True, she hadn't been invited and would have had to say no, but she still should have been included. After all, what does that scrawny, smart-mouthed Goth have that I don't? Diane thought maliciously.

"It wasn't like that…" Paige hastily tried to explain. "A couple of people had some weed and stuff…" Paige caught the knowing look Diane and Michelle exchanged and quickly pressed on, "But not many and it was fun; we danced and I finally got a chance to flirt with Alec!"

"Well what do you want from us, Paige? A congratulations card? Alec's a total dumb-ass and I'm starting to think maybe you are too," Diane said, looking Paige right in the eye. At that, the smaller girl's enthusiasm faded completely and her chocolate brown eyes became glassy, all former happiness replaced by a dull ache in her chest.

"Let's go Michelle, we don't want to catch any STDs from standing too close," Diane continued with only a slight twinge of guilt, as she watched Paige's face crumple in shock and hurt. Michelle laughed openly and the two weaved their way through the jam-packed corridor of students. What the fuck? Paige thought, her mind falling into turmoil. What is her problem? Alec's always been nice to her… I've always looked out for her. Maybe she's just jealous she couldn't go to the party? Paige was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that her brain didn't register the school bell ring, signalling the start of homeroom. The other students dispersed and she was left wandering aimlessly back towards the main entrance; the swing doors slammed open without warning and a familiar-looking girl charged forwards, knocking her to the ground. The other girl's books fell in rugged heap.

"What the hell! Try looking where you're-" Paige began in shock but soon faltered once she realised who had sent her sprawling. Phoebe Halliwell aka the hottest girl in school: queen of all rebels and one of Paige's all-time idols- though she would never admit it openly.

"Oh, er sorry, I didn't see you there," Paige quickly tried to backtrack, hoping to save face. Phoebe glared down at her. Prue had been on a rampage trying to implement new boundaries after last night's…mishap. There were rules regarding what days she could go out, rules outlining until exactly what time she could stay out, rules about who she could go out with – and so on and so on… She had been suffering with an aggravating headache before the beyond long car lecture and now she was fuming; this dweeb is making me even later for homeroom, Phoebe thought irritably.

"Just get up and get out of my way weirdo," snapped Phoebe, and the other girl visibly cringed, quickly grappling around on the floor to pick up Phoebe's papers. Okay, I've heard she can be seriously terrifying to people who get on her bad side, but surely I'm not on her bad side _already_? Paige wondered in dismay.

"Here," she muttered, standing up and handing over the books, deliberately trying not to meet the older girl's cold gaze. "Sorry again, I was in a world of my own…Dylan's party and Alec… then my friends were being bitches…" Paige realised too late that she was babbling and glanced up nervously to see Phoebe's reaction. Her expression had softened considerably.

"Yeah well, last night didn't exactly go to plan for me either. Sorry for biting your head off- hangover. I'm not exactly in the best mood to chat, er… What's your name? I'm Phoebe, but I guess you already know that." Everyone seems to know me in this dump, Phoebe thought absent-mindedly.

"It's Paige… Paige Matthews. I think I did see you at the party actually: you were with Ryan and the drug- and his gang." Paige finished awkwardly, smiling at Phoebe and taking in her appearance properly for the first time. Shiny black Docks, light blue ripped jeans that hugged her slim waist, and a tight purple top that revealed impressive cleavage, only partially hidden beneath a leather jacket customised with an assortment of band logos; she is so, so cool, thought Paige enviously. She suddenly realised that she had been staring and blushed furiously, failing to notice that Phoebe had also been appraising her appearance. Long, dyed black hair flowed over Paige's slight shoulders onto a green combat jacket. Under the jacket she wore a simple black t-shirt to better highlight an expensive-looking silver necklace; all complimented with a denim skirt, black tights and scuffed converse. Casual, kind of gothic, but individual – who says you can't learn about a person through their clothes? Phoebe thought with a smile.

"Oh Ryan yeah, I was with him and Todd, then Will – the girl not the guy – joined us and Violet decided to tag along, God knows why… and it went downhill from there." Phoebe sighed and decided to stop rambling and ask a real question.

"So were you about to ditch or what …?" She was genuinely curious if this Paige girl was the 'type' to show up for first bell to reassure the folks she'd entered the building and then skip out the first chance she got.

What do I say? Was I about to ditch? Probably, Paige thought jadedly. Although she had been trying not to make a habit of it, Paige had skipped enough school that letters had been sent home and all sorts of warnings made- another letter would not be the best idea. But I don't want Phoebe thinking I'm a complete chicken afraid of skipping one lousy day of school…

"I hadn't really thought," Paige decided to answer honestly. "I was just going where my feet took me." Phoebe laughed warmly for the first time since the awful events of the night before and Paige found herself joining in when she realised how dorky her response had sounded.

"Well, Paige, as much as I would love to hang with you – wherever you and your feet are headed – my sister would kill me if I ditched today, so I guess I'll see you around. Come meet me after school if you like, we'll all be by the bike sheds." And with that proclamation Phoebe hastily walked away. Paige was left feeling light- headed. Did Phoebe really just offer to introduce me to her friends? Does that mean that we're friends now? Paige began questioning herself internally, but soon noticed the minute hand on the hallway clock and quickly made a last-minute dash to catch the end of home room.

The day seemed to drag on and on for Paige, especially as her friends were completely blanking her out. At lunch she went to the most secluded area on the school site and a place that she and Diane had long ago claimed as their hideout. Either by luck or, Paige thought darkly, by choice, Diane and Michelle had decided to stay away for once. Paige lit a fag, closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing the smoke to envelope her senses in a cloud of ash. She never brought money with her for lunch, so her body was pretty much used to starvation throughout the day and feasting when the evening rolled around. Still, Paige felt her stomach rumbling and knew it was stupid to still be afraid of bullies who had left her alone for over three weeks, courtesy of Glenn finally taking matters into his own hands. Unfortunately, months of empty pockets and beefy boys' not-so-empty threats had apparently left their mark.

"…so anyway, then Mia was like, no way! And I was like, well what else could have happened? And then she was like, well, when you put it like that, he must still love you!" A tall, red-headed girl dressed like she was going to the beach, with the perfect orange tan to match, rounded the corner talking animatedly. Her shrill laugh stopped the instant she spied Paige sat on the rafters of the Phys Ed building above her. And none other than Phoebe Halliwell stood behind the girl; the expression on her face making it obvious that she was amused by the whole situation. Paige was too stunned to speak – this is _my _hideout, she thought in despair. What the bloody hell are they doing around here today of all days?

"Are they drugs?" The red-head asked curiously. Paige blanched then felt her cheeks become hot.

"Err no, just cigarettes," Paige paused and felt more awkward by the second, so she asked, "Want one?"

"Oh no," the girl grimaced in disgust, "I was just wondering if you had any spliff, but never mind," the red-head replied at the same time as Phoebe shrugged as if to say 'sure I'll have one, why not?'

The girl looked at her friend with wide, saucer-like, disbelieving eyes.

"Err, Pheebes? You don't even know that chick so come on, let's go! I wanna get KFC and so did you ten seconds ago." Those eyes were a real piercing green and so heavily made up that they reminded Paige instantly of an old Barbie she had rotting away in the bottom of her dresser. The thought made her want to guffaw and she could scarcely hold back the giggles.

"Don't worry Vi, we've met before." The older girl smiled at Paige knowingly, showing pearly white teeth. "You go ahead. Will said she'd meet you there, right? I fancy a smoke."

"Whatever. See you later, bitch," Violet retorted and stalked off towards the school gates. Phoebe watched her retreating back with an expression Paige couldn't quite fathom. It seemed to be a mixture of hatred, disbelief and, oddly, pride.

"I created that," said Phoebe softly, more to herself than anyone else.

"Perhaps not your best piece of work?" Paige joked. Phoebe chortled and glanced up at Paige with what could only be described as a burning curiosity in her eyes. Paige was a mystery, and if there was anything Phoebe loved more than partying all night and mindless sex, it was solving a mystery.

"Yeah I suppose you could say that, Missy," she replied, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Mind if I…?"

"No, go ahead, sure I mean… it's a free country, right?" Paige babbled gesturing at the empty space surrounding her.

Phoebe was like a wild cat when she climbed, and the younger girl watched in awe as she lithely slid up the wall and parked herself next to Paige in a matter of moments.

"You've done that before," she commented shrewdly.

"Maybe. People don't expect you to be able to scale a wall. They make for great escape routes when you…" Phoebe caught the look of incredulity on Paige's face, "Never mind." She reached towards her, plucked a cigarette from the packet and pulled out her own trusty lighter. The moment she had her first drag of the nicotine filled cylinder, Phoebe let out an almighty sigh of relief, closed her eyes and lay back on the roof contentedly.

"So…" Phoebe began without any idea of how she planned to continue her sentence.

"So…" Paige repeated, as though it were a question.

"So…who are you _really_, Paige Matthews?" Phoebe questioned aloud idly. Paige gazed at her inquisitively. What do _you _care? She thought. Almost as if she were reading her mind, Phoebe answered Paige's unasked question.

"You intrigue me. You make me _want_ to know you… and I can be quite relentless. So I want you to tell me the straight out honest truth, okay? No bullshit. I wanna know what's been going down in your life," Phoebe stated, thinking that she might as well spell out her intentions. For some reason I feel drawn to this skinny Goth kid, Phoebe thought; so I'm going to get to know her whether she likes it or not.

Paige for her part wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she didn't think that this was the way ordinary people started friendships. Was Phoebe this blunt with everyone? She says she wants to _know_ me? What in God's name is that supposed to mean? Like am I some sort of lab experiment she wants to befriend to have a laugh at, or does she _actually _want to know the real me? Stop arguing with yourself, just get the heck on with it and answer her if you plan on answering at all, Paige thought angrily. Phoebe's chocolate brown eyes met hers matching ones as she looked up warily.

"I guess I can tell you about my crappy little life... But on one condition." Paige folded her arms over stomach and gave Phoebe a mock pout.

"Name it," Phoebe grinned, breathing smoke rings into the ever murkier air surrounding the two of them.

"You tell me _everything_ there is to know about the famous Phoebe Halliwell," Paige breathed. Phoebe's eyebrows shot up at the word 'famous' and Paige cringed. Eugh, now she probably thinks I'm in love with her or something.

"Deal," Phoebe said hurriedly in case Paige changed her mind, "Though I hope you won't be disappointed if this _famous_ Halliwell ain't got much to tell…" she added.

Oh I doubt that, Phoebe, I doubt that very much, thought Paige rather gleefully.


	3. Opposites Attract

**A/N:** Apologies for the long wait, but this chapter is twice as long as the previous two and I'm a perfectionist- I will not publish anything I'm not 100% happy with. Anyhow, hope it was worth the wait and please REVIEW or PM me to let me know how you think the story's going so far. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

"I don't know where to start… Well, okay here goes … Wait, just promise you won't laugh at me alright? I've never done the whole 'girl talk' thing," Paige admitted hesitantly, making bunny fingers with her hands to air quote. Phoebe grinned at the gesture.

"You have my Scout's word of honour that not a word of this will ever be repeated," Phoebe promised solemnly whilst making a mock salute.

"_You_ were a Girl Scout?" Paige asked sceptically.

"Oh hell no! That was my older sister Piper's thing. You should have seen the amount of cookies that girl used to bake. We could have opened a tuck shop, but oh no, no one listens to Phoebe, all proceeds have to go back to the foundation. Anyway, I thought we were starting with _your_ life story Missy, not mine," Phoebe chided the younger girl good naturedly. Paige took a mental deep breath and pretended she was at the high school across the city talking to Glenn, her only good friend beside Michelle and Diane.

"So I turn fifteen in five months – on August 2nd – and I'm an only child, but I've never really minded that too much. I thought I was friends with these girls Michelle and Diane, but after this morning…it'll probably just blow over," Paige said in an unconvincingly upbeat tone, but pushed on before Phoebe could interrupt, "Err I went out with Philip Lewicky for a while recently, but we broke up because he was just getting way too clingy… Like overpowering, you know?"

Phoebe nodded sympathetically. She knew all too well how it went. Once a guy began claiming you were his 'one and only', it became seriously difficult to stay true to yourself and be an individual. So much so, that she had found the only option left was to back out of the relationship entirely. I guess a lot of guys act the same because I had the exact same problem with Rick, but she decided not to ruin the mood with her cynicism.

"I totally understand. So do you have a boyfriend at the moment?" Phoebe questioned, with a mischievous wink that made Paige feel a bit more at ease.

"Nope. Last guy before Philip was a year ago. You know Bobby – I mean Robert – Maynard? He was sweet at first…But turned out to be a complete jerk." Paige chuckled softly at the memory, but the laugh didn't reach her eyes. And Phoebe, being empathetic by nature, noticed. She tried to make her question sound off-hand so that Paige would answer honestly.

"So err, how is it that he suddenly changed? If you don't mind my asking…"

Paige anxiously chewed her lip as she wondered whether to tell Phoebe the truth or attempt to spin some sort of elaborate lie to cover up the embarrassing incident in her recent past.

"Sorry, it's really none of my business, I shouldn't have-" Phoebe began to apologise.

"No, no it's fine, I agreed to this little heart to heart, didn't I?" Paige interrupted, deciding that she may as well tell the truth. That's how you make friends right? Trust them with your stories and secrets and they'll trust you with theirs. She gulped. Here goes nothing_, _she thought and let the whole story pour out of her in one go.

"You remember last year there was a commotion at 8th grade graduation? Well that was _my_ graduation and I was supposed to sing our school song in front of like eight hundred people, but I panicked and ran off stage and missed the whole thing. Then all my friends laughed and wouldn't let me live it down, and Bobby dumped me that very same day. No proper reasons given, just a straight: 'that's it, you're dumped'," Paige sighed and looked down at the cigarette in her hand, embarrassed at what she had just divulged.

"Bastard," Phoebe whispered in shock and dismay at her new friend's admittance.

"Pardon?" Paige said, unsure if she'd heard her right.

"I said it sounds like Bobby Maynard is a right bastard," Phoebe repeated steadily. "You hear that GW High? Bobby Maynard is a miserable, no good, low life bastard!" Phoebe shouted to the heavens at the top of her voice, throwing her head back in laughter. A stunned Paige scrambled up to attempt to quieten her.

"Phoebe! Are you trying to get us killed? Shush!" The self conscious younger girl exclaimed, though she couldn't help the feeling of pure happiness bubbling up from the pit of her stomach at the idea of having a proper confidant for once, and to her surprise she found herself giggling too.

"What's life without a little risk, huh?" Phoebe quipped with an easy grin, giving Paige the impression that despite the odd mood swing she was more often seen smiling than glaring

"Yeah but there's risk, and then there's _risk, _you know?" Paige pointed out cryptically with a smirk, though Phoebe caught her meaning.

"You think that's bad? This one time last year I was at the mall with Will, Ryan and Todd and…" Phoebe started, but then looked at Paige as if she had only just realised who she was talking to. "Um, never mind, scratch that last bit; not one of my best moments." She amended, but Paige's interest was piqued and she wasn't about to let Phoebe off the hook without a better explanation.

"Phoebe, I've just told you about one of _the worst_ days of my life and you won't tell me about some trip to the mall because, and I quote,' it's not one of your best moments'?" Paige raged incredulously. She wasn't quite sure why she was suddenly so annoyed. Maybe it was because she had actually opened up to Phoebe, something that she had only ever done with Glenn. The brunette beauty had a way of making her take down all the defensive barriers that she usually hid behind, yet when it came to the older girl doing the same, she shut up tight as a clam.

"Oh well, excuse me Paige! I'm _so_ sorry that maybe I don't feel like telling some kid two grades below me – that, by the way, before this morning I hadn't even spoken more than two words to – about that particular day in my life!" Phoebe hadn't realised she'd been yelling until the words had left her mouth and an uncomfortable silence pervaded the secluded area. Paige had unwillingly welled up as Phoebe spoke and had hastily turned away to hide her tears of coincident anger and sorrow. Unfortunately for her, Phoebe had been paying attention and noticed the feeble attempt to conceal the glistening droplets leaking from her eyes. I've been spending too much time with the likes of Violet and Rick, Phoebe thought in dismay. They wouldn't bat an eyelid if I screamed blue murder, no matter what I shouted about, but I only have to raise me voice to upset this Paige kid.

"Paige, I-"

"Don't worry, I'm going. Conversation over; consider our…deal, or whatever, void," she muttered, pushing herself up and refusing to look at Phoebe. Paige swung her bag over her shoulder and without another word swiftly jumped down from the rooftop, landing skilfully on the balls of her feet.

Phoebe was about to call after her, but she was instead drawn to the familiar ring tone of her cell phone and her focus wavered. She could never find the blasted thing. Finally grabbing it from one of the many side pockets in her satchel, the caller ID lit up with the one person she most definitely was not in the mood to talk to-despite their recent truce.

"Hello, Prue," Phoebe sighed in resignation.

"Hey, Phoebe," Prue said as cheerily as she could, noting her sister's despondent tone with a frown, "look sorry to call you at school on your lunch break, but I tried to get through to Piper and I can only get her voicemail..."

"Lucky her…" Phoebe mumbled under her breath, but Prue was rushing in between offices, her cell balanced precariously between her ear and shoulder, and didn't seem to hear. "So, what's up?" Phoebe asked, after a significant pause at the other end of the line consisting of only the crackling noise of interference.

"Hmm? Phoebe, sorry – err yes, yes Mr Jackson that is the _latest_ report for that exhibition, sure I'll bring you a coffee right away, Sir: black and two sugars wasn't it? Of course… Phoebe? You still there?"

"Oh me? Just growing old here, Prue, don't mind me at all," said Phoebe with as much patience as she could muster, something she always seemed short of whenever in conversation with her oldest sister.

"Very funny. Listen, I have a favour to ask you, and I realise that after how you were feeling last night it's not fair to be getting you to do extra stuff, but hear me out, okay? I just found out I've been put on night duty at the museum for this big charity auction thing, and I was meant to be helping Piper tonight with that dinner for-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Prue don't you dare even finish that sentence. I am _not_ waitressing for all those stubby nosed, do-gooder lecturers from her college again! No way, I hate teachers enough as it is and they're all like a million times worse than… Mr Barry!" Phoebe heard a quiet snigger escape from behind the science block nearby and had to roll her eyes. Clearly _someone_ was eavesdropping. "Phoebe, for the moment I'm asking you nicely, from one sister to another – please will you bail me out just this once and I swear I will owe you big time," Prue pleaded desperately.

"What do you mean, for the moment?" Phoebe inquired with an edge to her voice.

"I mean that unless you agree, you can kiss goodbye to any privileges-" Prue was already holding the phone away from her ear in anticipation of Phoebe's outburst.

"Let me get this straight: because you're all of a sudden too busy to do this gig, I automatically have to step in – no matter what I had planned? And if I don't you'll punish me for it?" Phoebe screeched in disbelief. "That is not fair Prue and you know it, God damn it! You are not Mom and you're not Grams, so you can't just order me around and expect-"

"Life's not fair, Phoebe. I am your legal guardian and as such I _do_ have the right to 'order you around', as you so eloquently put it. And right now, like it or not, I am asking you to help our sister out at this mock dinner thing," Prue responded as calmly as she possibly could, whilst fully aware of the strange glances she was receiving from her older co-workers at the Museum of Natural History.

"Just because you're my legal guardian, doesn't mean you can't act like a sister too, for once in your entire-" Phoebe began heatedly, but Prue cut her off with her commanding yet motherly tone of voice; it had 'don't you dare mess with me right now', written all over it in bold black marker pen.

"Enough. I'm sick of your attitude. The dinner starts at six sharp. You better not be late, Phoebe."

* * *

Prue stabbed the off button, her cheeks burning.

"Miss Halliwell?" A tall, clean-shaven man was looking down at her in displeasure.

"Sorry Mr Roberts, I'm just on my way to the copying room now, if you could just hold on one moment for that document. And Mr Jackson that coffee is on its way, Sir!" Prue said whilst cringing under their stern gazes.

The twenty-one year old was not unfit, yet she found herself breathing heavily by the time she had carried out all her colleagues' never ending lists of requests. I'm lucky none of them called me out for making personal calls during work hours; I guess I can be thankful for that, Prue thought wryly. They looked at me like I was some kind of alien when I said I was Phoebe's legal guardian though…since when is having authority over my little sister a crime? Prue thought indignantly. As she scraped her deep dark brown locks out of her eyes she tried to push the unhelpful thoughts from her mind. Thwack! She felt her head collide with something hard and her body begin to drop to the ground in shock from the throbbing pain. That is, until a steadying arm gripped her waist and brought her back up to a horizontal position once more.

"Miss Halliwell, are you alright?" said a rough male voice Prue couldn't quite place.

"What? Geez my head… Oh, it's you Roger…um I mean, Mr Reaves. I'm fine, just must have…" Prue finally brought her eyes up from the granite floor and realised that Roger Reaves was also holding a hand to his temple, a goofy grin adorning his (in her opinion) decidedly handsome features. The well-dressed man noticed her chagrin and wanted to elevate it, but wasn't sure how. This is your chance with her man; don't screw it up, he thought.

"Call me Roger, please, and I'm so sorry: I wasn't looking where I was going and it seems we um, bumped heads so to speak. How can I make it up to you?" said Roger, quickly loosening his hold on Prue's waist and flashing his most charming smile at her.

"Oh no, really there's no need… Mr Rea- Roger; let's just try not to bump into each other again," Prue replied uncomfortably, hoping to make a hasty escape from the embarrassing situation. She was extremely conscious of the fact that Roger Reaves was not just her boss, but her boss' boss' boss – a statement she couldn't even think through straight without her head getting muddled up. So, despite being successful _and_ tall, dark and handsome, Roger could not be an option. I need my job too much, she thought sadly.

"Well now, that is a shame Miss Halliwell because I know the perfect little coffee shop downtown that serves a cup for just about every occasion. Even, I'll have you know, a 'sorry I knocked into you at work today' latte with extra sprinkles," Roger continued smoothly, unperturbed by – or simply choosing to ignore - Prue's feigned disinterest.

"Call me Prue. But really, Roger, there's no need. It was an accident and no one got seriously hurt. So let's just pretend it never happened. Okay?" Prue said, struggling to stick firm to her resolve. He really was quite captivating, if a bit cheesy with the chat up lines.

"Alright, I get it. You're young, you're attractive… you're having fun just being single. I long ago found that some consider it, ah, 'uncool' to date the boss. Until next time, Prue!" Roger called as he ambled into the elevator across the hall. "But there will be a next time," he hastened to add, just as the clunky metallic doors slid and fastened shut.

Prue groaned. Andy, I miss you so much right now, she thought, her mind wandering back to the happy days of their uncomplicated relationship in high school. She hoped fervently that whatever her ex-boyfriend had decided to pursue in Washington, it was more rewarding than her current job predicament.

* * *

"Huh hum," Phoebe cleared her throat by the science block where she knew Paige had artfully concealed herself. Not that the younger girl appeared to want to give up her position; Phoebe guessed that she was hoping to wait till the end of lunch and then simply sneak away undetected. That's what I would do, Phoebe thought sourly.

"So I can just stand here all day I guess, talking to a clump of bushes like an idiot - but Paige, both my life and yours would be a whole lot easier if you just came out and faced me. I know you're here. And I know you were listening earlier," Phoebe continued, becoming increasingly exasperated.

I am not weak, Paige thought haltingly, I should not be scared to show my face to Phoebe just because I accidentally-sort-of-on-purpose overheard her on the phone to her sister. So then why am I trembling? Probably, a pompous voice in Paige's head stated, because Phoebe's a hell of a lot stronger than you and that means if she decides to whack you…

"Aha! There you are!" Phoebe crowed, triumphantly seizing Paige, none too gently, under her arms and pinioning her against the nearest wall so the two were forced to look each other in the eye. Paige was too petrified to attempt to defend herself physically and her vocal attempts weren't much better.

"Ph-Phoebe…I…I… sorry… didn't mean to… I thought… if I just… but no, wrong, it was wrong…" Paige stammered, seemingly growing smaller and smaller under the older girl's sharp gaze.

"Oh spit it out, for crying out loud! Why were you listening to my phone conversation? Are you friends with Sasha? Did she put you up to this? Well?" Phoebe demanded furiously, not leaving Paige enough time to answer.

Paige was now completely befuddled by the turn this conversation had taken. She wondered, for instance, who on earth this Sasha person was and what she had to do with anything. She couldn't think of any feasible way to answer that would make Phoebe understand, so rather than continue to appear weak she decided to try a different tact.

"If you're going to hurt me, then just get it over with already. Stop asking questions like my answer's gonna make a difference," she said defiantly, though she was still quivering and had subconsciously screwed her eyes shut, leaning further into the wall with her arms folded across her chest in a feeble attempt to protect that part of her body from attack.

"Well go on then! Beat me for hearing…whatever it is I heard! Now's your chance. What are you waiting for?" Paige cried, finally allowing her eyelids to flutter open and dropping her arms once she had assured herself no punches were about to be thrown her way. To her surprise, Phoebe had taken a few steps back and was staring at her in abject horror. Phoebe was mortified. She thought I was going to _hit _her? Is that how people at school see me? As a bully? She was unaware of the tears of self- loathing cascading down her cheeks.

"Paige I would never… Look just go. But please, I know you're a decent kid, so please could you not tell people about what you heard? It would make my life suck if people knew," Phoebe finished with a sniff and turned away; angrily rubbing away the saltwater she only just realised had run down her face. Unsure why Phoebe had suddenly burst into tears, curiosity overwhelmed her fear and instead of leaving, Paige plonked herself down on the dry grass, drawing her knees up to her chin as she leant against the wall.

"You're fine on account of me telling anyone, trust me," Paige began gently, "I don't even know what's so bad about what I heard. Unless… that sister you were arguing so madly with…Prue: she treats you okay and everything, right? As in, _should_ I be telling a teacher-type someone about her?" she asked worriedly as the revelation of this new possibility dawned on her. Phoebe laughed softly, though her eyes still betrayed a forlorn look as she turned around and sat next to Paige.

"Oh no. Prue and I may argue at every waking moment, but we're still sisters and that matters more. At the end of the day we love each other, even if we have an odd way of showing it," her thoughts fondly trailed back to the night before. Paige fiddled with her skull ring in the hush that followed. She knew what she wanted to ask, but had no clue how Phoebe would react.

"So, I mean, what is it that I'm not supposed to tell people? I mean if I don't know what it is, I might just say it by accident and that wouldn't be my fault. But if you don't want to tell me," she back-tracked, realising how pushy she may have just sounded, "you don't have to, I mean obviously I can't force you to tell me, you're like twice as muscle-y as me and-" Paige breathed a sigh of relief when Phoebe cut off her rambling.

"Paige, why did you think I was going to beat you up?" Phoebe whispered and her tear-stained face was deadly serious for the first time since Paige had met her.

"I… I just… I guess I'm used to hanging out with guys, you know? That's how they solve all their problems, right? A few punches here and there and…"

"You're a really shit liar," Phoebe growled, some of her former anger seeping into her voice, causing Paige to cower involuntarily, "just say it! People here think I'm a psycho, don't they? Don't they?" She solicited, glaring at her Doc Martins in shame.

"No! No, that's not it! The only person I've ever heard complain about you bossing them around is Ramona, and even I know she asks for it half the time by following you around like a lost puppy," Paige tried to assure her.

"So then why are _you _scared of me, Paige? Care to explain that one to me?" Phoebe snapped.

"I… I … I'm pretty much… scared of… most people," Paige murmured almost unintelligibly. Shaking, she removed her favourite jacket and Phoebe gasped, feeling a mixture of shock, outrage and dismay. Paige's pale arms were dotted all over with spatters of purple bruising and in most places a light brown-yellow colour also pervaded, where the bruises had faded with time.

"Who did…? Why would…?" Phoebe sputtered, as Paige speedily covered up the evidence of how truly vulnerable she felt half the time.

"Boys," Paige replied simply, "mostly seniors," she clarified as she saw Phoebe's mouth open to shoot out another question. "They always wanted money and sometimes I would stupidly say no, or even worse something clever or sarcastic. It's stopped now." At least, I hope it has, Paige prayed silently. "And anyway it's got nothing to do with you, so there's no need to cry about it," she continued, but not unkindly. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Paige pleaded.

"No. Not if you don't want me to," Phoebe replied firmly. The light spring breeze picked up and turned into a much cooler wind. Noticing her shivering, Phoebe wrapped a warm arm around Paige's shoulders, drawing the girl closer to her. Paige looked up at her startled. She didn't like people touching her without warning, but with an effort she stopped herself from shrinking away so as not to hurt Phoebe's feelings. Phoebe seemed to be steeling herself to say something. The hug was Phoebe's way of signalling she'd made the decision to trust Paige.

"So I guess you're still wondering about the phone call," Phoebe said and Paige made a quiet noise in the back of her throat that might have been a 'yeah'. "The thing is none of my friends at school know that since my Grams died it's just been me and my two sisters living together at my house. Like you heard, it's my oldest sister Prue that's actually my legal guardian. If they knew… well they'd think it was like having a free house all the time-"

"And they'd expect parties every weekend and you being able to go out whenever you feel like it," Paige reasoned and finished for her.

"Exactly! But it's not like that. I mean you heard Prue; she's just as bad as having a Mom around -probably worse... Sometimes I just can't wait to get away from it all. Like I could just pack a bag, catch a plane and be in New York in like six hours tops and finally there would be no sisters constantly on my back. That's what I want to do the second I turn eighteen," Phoebe admitted and glanced at Paige, who had gone awfully quiet – not a trait Phoebe had begun to associate with her. She'd scrunched up her nose and had a pensive expression on her face.

"Being an only child," and adopted, Paige added in her head, "I've always had the whole independence thing whenever I wanted it. But every now and then I kind of wish I had family near my own age to talk to, to confide in. Guess we're real total opposites, huh?"

The unwelcome shriek of the school bell tolled out over the grounds, leaving Paige's question floating in the ether. Neither girl rushed to stand.

"Violet still isn't back yet, the pig," Phoebe grumbled, "I bet she's _still _eating. Oh I don't mean that in a mean way, she eats for ten and still stays a size two. It's so frustrating!" Phoebe ranted and Paige laughed in spite of herself, making Phoebe grin too. Just as quickly Paige's smile faded as she contemplated asking the one thing she felt she had to know, yet didn't want the answer to.

"Are we friends?" she demanded, certain Phoebe would dispel the idea of being friends with her in a heartbeat. Like Phoebe Haliwell would ever be friends with someone like me, Paige's low self esteem rebuked her.

"Well we can't very well _not_ be friends now dumb ass. You only know my biggest secret and could hold it against me, oh, whenever you feel like it!" Phoebe joked. "I meant what I said earlier too. Come and meet the gang after school. I won't be there for long thanks to Piper's dumb dinner, but it'll still be fun while it lasts."

Paige beamed and nodded her assent, then strolled away indifferently until she turned the corner, at which point she ran full pelt to the elective Art class she was already late for. Phoebe watched Paige casually walk away as if she hadn't a care in the world and shook her head. Who does she think she's fooling? Then again, she's managed alright so far… _and_ no one knows about the arm thing, Phoebe reminded herself and shuddered. The ghastly image of Paige's suffering had penetrated deep into her mind and she knew it was something she wouldn't be able to forget for a while. She spotted Vi at the gate with Will and Ryan in tow and a sudden random thought came unbidden into her head as she waved the moody group over. She assumed it was triggered by something Paige had said earlier. Opposites attract, she thought.


	4. Hardships at Home

**A/N: **Real life gets in the way of FanFiction. Who knew? All I can say is:

1) Please (pretty please) forgive the long wait. I had A Level exams etc...

2) I hope you are all still interested in seeing where this story is going :)

3) A HUGE GIGANTIC thank you to everyone who has added this to their Favourites and/or Followed list and/or Reviewed! You may not think it from how long it has taken for this chapter to come up, but it has definitely motivated me to continue writing.

Finally, a shout out is due to **_MissyCole23_** who PM'd me and asked for an explanation about the ending of the last chapter, which may have been confusing for some. Basically what I meant by 'opposites', isn't that Paige and Phoebe's personalities are opposite. Just that they have completely different/opposite ideas about family... Like Phoebe wants to move out to get away from her 'opressive sisters' as soon as she's 18, whereas Paige quite likes the idea of having siblings to talk to and confide in – so in that way they are (using my logic anyhow) quite opposite in their family ideals.

Anyway, enough with the preamble, here's the next chapter:

* * *

Grey trees, only sparsely decorated with fragile leaves, swayed slightly in the freezing wind that had been raging since midday. People sped inside to avoid the cold, all the while moaning about the sudden change to the warm spring weather they had been experiencing over the past few weeks. Not everyone was in such a hurry to be cooped up inside though.

A group of around fifteen teenagers sprawled on the freshly cut grass in Golden Gate Park, and no one could say that they were being law-abiding citizens. As Paige glanced around her she noticed Ryan had finally managed to start a small fire on a tree stump and was sucking up praise from the girls nearest him. She couldn't help but roll her eyes: he was such an attention seeker. The moment Phoebe had introduced them, he had given her a flirtatious smile followed by 'and how old might you be, sweet cheeks?' Phoebe had acted weirdly around him; first of all she shot him a warning glare as if to say 'back off', but then she buttered him up by randomly changing the subject to compliment his apparently newly toned abs. In response to his comment, Paige had surprised even herself by bravely retorting 'old enough to know better'; which had shut Ryan up – for the time being at least.

Rick and Todd had brought out spray cans that looked suspiciously similar to the ones Paige had been using at school only a few hours earlier, and had set about tagging a nearby wall which had thus far miraculously remained untouched by the numerous other San Francisco graffiti artists. They earned many disgruntled looks from Ramona, Violet and Will, who had been leaning against it gossiping.

Despite not being one inclined to pry into other people's business, Paige had learnt from the other girls' non-stop jabbering that Ryan was in fact Phoebe's on/off boyfriend. What a weird couple, Paige thought inwardly, struggling to see why Phoebe would put up with someone who blatantly flirted with other girls all the time and seemed to have no respect for her whatsoever.

Currently though, it wasn't hard to see why the two were together, as they were sucking face a few feet away, Ryan caressing Phoebe in places Paige preferred not to think about. Instead, she revelled in how easy it had been to fit in with the group. They had eyed her questioningly at first, sure, but after she had shot down their teasing remarks about her braces and bangs with some carefully applied sarcasm, they'd just laughed and accepted her as a somewhat young, new addition to the gang. How much that had to do with Phoebe's influence over them Paige decided she didn't want to know. Thank the stars above I managed to shut my big mouth when Phoebe crashed into me this morning, Paige thought, imagining how it could have gone down if she had acted as she usually did and hadn't left off…

_"Just get up and get out of my way weirdo," snaps Phoebe as I jump to my feet._

_"Whatever, slut, you bumped into me – not the other way around," I tell her scathingly, anger and adrenaline momentarily causing me to forget that I am trying to stay in her good books. Her eyes narrow dangerously._

_"Bitch, what did you just call me?" She asks forcefully, stepping over her papers to close the distance between us._

_"You heard. Or should I call you 'freebie' instead?" I taunt, though inside I wish I'd never started this verbal relay._

_"You don't even know what that means, take that back," she whispers warningly, but I can't back down now that I've started._

_"Aw, hit a nerve did I, Freebie?" _

Paige shuddered. And then she probably would have slapped me, quite rightly, and I would have tried to hit her back and we'd both have been hauled down to the principal's office before the bell for first period even tolled. Why did I restrain myself though? Paige wondered. I guess someone up there is looking out for me, she figured, smiling to herself having deduced all this. With a bounce in her step a girl from the gang, that Paige vaguely thought she recognised, came over and offered her a cigarette. She accepted the roll up gratefully, smiling.

"You're Paige right? Phoebe's little friend?" The older girl, whom Paige believed was called Rae, had bright blue eyes that examined her curiously; the girl's fair skin was freckled and she had short brown hair in a pixie cut, artfully styled with gel.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You're Rae, right? I've seen you cheerleading at the Eagle's football games; you're really good," Paige said, though slightly riled at being called 'little'. She was in fact quite tall for her age. The girl sat down cross legged beside her and grinned somewhat ruefully.

"Oh, thanks, but I only really do it for extra-curricular 'cos my guidance counsellor was on my ass all last term about not having enough to get into college. The joys of being a senior I guess," she muttered and sighed overdramatically.

"You're a senior?" Paige exclaimed in surprise. She had been thinking more on the lines of a sophomore, maybe even a freshman like her.

"I know right, I look like I haven't aged past thirteen. You wouldn't believe how annoying it is when this lot can all get a-hold of fake ID no problem, but the supplier takes one look at me and is like: go take a hike. Guess I can't blame the dude too much..." Rae smiles wistfully.

"Sorry, but fake ID for what? You mean to get into clubs?" Paige solicited, trying very hard not to inject into her voice the increasing admiration she felt for the gang; she didn't want to sound babyish and uninitiated into the whole thing. Most of them have fake ID? That is totally illegal…and so awesome! Paige thought excitedly, instantly speculating as to whether she looked old enough to get one.

"Hon, I wouldn't get your hopes up," Rae laughed good naturedly, though swiftly bursting Paige's bubble, "your A-cups wouldn't cut it for starters, then you'd need to invest in some serious heels to cover up your height, and that's even before caking your baby face in make-up, so the photo makes you look over twenty-one." The way Rae was advising her with such sincerity made it impossible for Paige to even contradict her. It was obvious she knew what she was talking about.

"Guess I don't wanna end up looking like Mrs Smith anyway…" Paige told her, more to cheer herself up than because she really disliked the teacher.

"God, I'm glad I'm not the only one who's noticed! Who does she think she's trying to impress with that amount of rouge and lippy? This is San Fran, not Hollywood for crying out loud!" Rae said.

"I heard she used to be like a TV presenter or something and that's where she gets it from. I wonder what she looks like without it all…"

"Well she does teach a Journalism elective so that would make sense…hell yeah! I would pay to see that woman come to class with a freshly scrubbed face."

They both laughed at the image they had in their heads. Rae decided she liked Paige. For once Phoebe may have found a keeper, she thought, happy to have discovered a kindred spirit in the younger girl.

"Oh geez," Paige suddenly exhaled.

"What is it?" Asked Rae, surprised by her own anxious tone of voice and making a mental note to take her over protectiveness, for a girl she had literally only just met, down a couple of notches.

"Nothing really, I just so badly wanna steal that can from Todd and spray something half decent – I get graffiti is a form of self expression but that can't be all he can paint," Paige told Rae exasperated. Rae chuckled when she saw that Todd and Rick had managed to spray their names – in a blotchy, oversized-handwriting style – and a couple of very crude pictures of male sex organs.

"Are you much of an artist then?" Rae asked curiously, like Phoebe, she felt intrigued by the newcomer to their inner circle.

"I guess so. I sketch nearly every day. Portraits mainly and sometimes abstract when I can get hold of paints and a canvas; but I do love graffiti art," she responded, her eyes alight with enthusiasm as she talked.

"Well in that case, wish no longer…Oi! Rick! Give us a couple of spray cans and stop hogging them all to yourself, you douche. They're not even yours anyway," Rae instructed the younger guy with a confident air and an easy smile.

Rick looked up, annoyed that someone had dared interrupt his work. When he spied who it was that had demanded his attention however, his demeanour rapidly changed.

"Aw come on Rae, we were just getting started," he whined in a feeble attempt to keep his prized stolen cans.

"Sorry dude, our turn now. Go help Ryan burn the place down or something," Rae pointed in the direction of the dwindling fire Ryan had started earlier, and to Paige's amazement Rick looked elated. He quickly dropped the cans and hurried over with his own lighter already flicked open.

"He's something of a pyromaniac, but not many people know that," the older girl informed Paige slyly, as they both made their way over to the wall to try and salvage what was left of it. When Paige looked at her quizzically, as if demanding further explanation, she shrugged.

"We've been friends a long time… kindergarten I think. You have anyone like that in your life?" Rae asked. She seems like the type that would be quite shy until you get to know her, but then once she's out of her shell is actually really confident…Rae guessed intuitively.

"Erm yeah I do… A guy called Glenn. He lives across town though, so we can only really see each other at weekends," Paige told her timidly, she never normally talked about Glenn. She saw him as a sort of secret talisman.

Paige had already started to remedy some of the boys' 'art', throwing vibrant hues of orange, red and purple in various patterns as her background. She soon got immersed in the process of spraying out her own unique tag, a design that had always been a major part of her life. The coloured paint travelled in carefully controlled arcs, each one interlocking with the other to create three interwoven segments. A bold black circle united the rainbow effect and Paige stepped back to admire her handiwork. It looked slightly different each time she did it: sometimes the circle was very tight and evenly spaced out, other times it remained nearer the tips of the arcs. Once, Paige distinctly remembered she had felt a strong urge to draw it without the circle and with the segments apart from each other. She had done it, but a few days later gone back and 'repaired' it: it hadn't felt right. Paige failed to notice that Rae had finished her side too.

"Nice. Does it mean something special?" The pixie-like girl asked speculatively, glancing from the artwork to Paige and back again, from beneath her long eyelashes.

Paige lifted her eyes from her own work and let them drift to Rae's side of the wall. Her breath caught in her throat. The girl had depicted a forest scene interwoven with modern realities. A squirrel in the corner was riding a skateboard and holding its own spray can, a tree was adorned with bright red heart shaped balloons instead of leaves, some of which had eyes and bandages on them. It reminds me of that famous British graffiti artist, Paige thought awed, I wish I could do that. Birds, a turtle, and a hedgehog – all were present in detailed miniature, and in the centre was her own tag, Paige assumed. The words Rae Fire were emblazoned across a half blue, half red flame-like shape that seemed to depict the unification of fire and water – a white star was the centre point where the opposing elements met. Paige cleared her throat, realising she hadn't answered Rae's question.

"Yeah it's kinda special I guess… Mine's nothing on yours though. How do you get in so much detail and depth? And is it inspired by that British guy…erm Banksy I think it is?" Paige couldn't help asking so many questions, she loved all things art related and talking about it was almost as good as creating it in her opinion.

"Paige, yours is just as good – kind of like a Celtic symbol I'd say. I guess I've always had an eye for detail and when I took my art elective we focused on dimensions for like a whole semester so… And yeah it is Banksy inspired! All my work is. I love his style and I just can't get it out of my head. He goes for replicating city scenes and people to make like political points – I prefer animals and nature. I'm impressed you know him though, hardly any Americans do. I lived in the UK for two years, that's how I heard of him," Rae chatters away happily.

As Paige went to reply she suddenly realised how dark it had gotten and how quiet it was. She could see Violet sat on her own texting away and Ramona had as usual appeared out of thin air and was hovering beside her. Phoebe and Todd were long gone it seemed, beer cans littering the area they had occupied, and of the rest of the gang only Rae remained.

"UK, huh? I'd like to go there sometime maybe, if I saved up enough cash. Hey, do you have the time?" Paige asked somewhat reluctantly, dreading the answer already. She knew it was past her curfew on a school night, particularly as she hadn't even called home to tell her parents she wouldn't be coming straight back.

"It's ten to nine, hon, you have somewhere to be?" Rae wondered, simultaneously confirming Paige's worst fears.

"Shit. I was meant to be home at eight. My parents are going to kill me, then dig up my cold corpse and kill me again," Paige moaned uncharacteristically, she couldn't deal with her parents' anger and disappointment right now. Not so soon after the last time they had lectured her about responsibility, job prospects and making a meaningful life for herself. This is just fucking great, Paige thought venomously.

"Morbid much? But hey, if you need a ride then just say the word; my car is five minutes walk away and it'll save you waiting around for a tram. It's up to you?" Rae offered.

"Seriously? That's so nice of you. Thank you, I owe you big time," Paige said with relief evident on her face. Rae seems so nice, why is it I've always thought that she was bitchy and mean? Am I that judgemental? Paige wondered, frowning and causing the skin above her nose to crinkle as she followed Rae to the car park down the road. She considered calling her parents but then realised her cell had died during last period Chemistry at school and so that was pretty much out of the question. She was too shy to ask Rae for even more help, she felt like she was imposing enough as it was.

* * *

It seemed like they were pulling up in front of Paige's house in mere seconds rather than the actual twenty minutes the drive took. The two girls had chatted amiably for most of the journey, only having a mock argument when Rae began listing her favourite bands – all of whom were, according to Paige, whiney voiced, big headed, stereotypical rich kids who didn't deserve to have albums out. Needless to say, Rae had fought tooth and nail against such assertions.

"Thank you so much for the lift; you're a serious life saver. Anything you want, say the word and I'll try my best to help you out," Paige said as she forced herself to leave the safety and comfort of the car and shut its door behind her.

"No problem at all dude. I hope you don't get in too much trouble; it was cool hanging out today," Rae called through the open car window, "See you when I see you!"

With that, Rae put her banged up baby blue Ford Mustang into gear and sped off down the usually quiet road. Paige looked up at her house in anxious trepidation and noticed the curtain quiver ever so slightly. Great, she thought, my mom knows I'm home and is probably right now rehearsing a lecture with dad and thinking up some brilliant punishment. Shoot, I don't have any gum or perfume! Paige cursed silently at her lack of forethought – now her parents would probably find out she was a smoker. Could I be any more screwed right now?

Putting her key in the hole, she turned it with bated breath and was not in the least surprised to see her mom standing in the hallway wringing her hands; her dad stood just behind her, his hands placed protectively and comfortingly on his wife's shoulders. Paige turned around to close the door and buy some more time to think up a decent excuse, but before she could even begin explaining herself, her father's naturally loud voice seemed to reverberate through her skull.

"And what time do you call this? Your mother was considering calling the SFPD and quite frankly I was starting to think about it too. Did you forget how to use a cell phone? Or perhaps it slipped your mind that your curfew on school nights is eight pm – no exceptions! It is now twenty minutes past nine!" Mark Matthews did not often raise his voice, but on the rare occasions that he did, the neighbours were no doubt aware of the occurrence. Having been an army major before his retirement the previous year it was a habit that would take many more years to break, if ever.

"Dad, I-" Paige began miserably.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Mark asked irritably, his patience had been pushed to its limit by Paige the entire month and now this? It was completely beyond his militarily disciplined mind to understand how his daughter – for he considered her his daughter and always had done despite the biology of it all – could have so little responsibility and care for the worry she was inflicting on others.

"No, you didn't, but-"

"Then stay silent until I tell you otherwise! I am beyond disappointed in you Paige Elizabeth Matthews and as such you will not be leaving this house other than to go to school for the foreseeable future and-" Mark's face was the picture of shock when he was interrupted by a frustrated shout.

"You're not even giving me a chance to explain! My cell died, I was with some friends just hanging out at Golden Gate Park and we lost track of time, it's hardly a criminal offence to…" Paige trailed off meekly when she glanced at the disgusted expression on her dad's face and the complete and utter disappointment on her mom's.

"Paige, we're not mad because of where you were or who you were with. We're upset because you didn't tell us and frankly didn't even try to contact us. Dianne has a cell phone that she never lets run out of battery. And you didn't come home anywhere near on time, so we were worried sick, honey," Helen Matthews interjected soothingly; she could see that her daughter was shaken up by her husband's harsh words but trying not to show it. In that respect Mark and her daughter were so much alike: both stubborn as bulls.

Why do they always have to make me feel so damn guilty? I always feel inadequate enough as it is, does mom have to make it worse telling me all the things I should've done if I was a good, responsible daughter? Paige thought furiously, her head ready to explode from the pressure headache that had been forming from the second she set eyes on her childhood home. Suddenly she couldn't hold it back any longer, a dam of angry tears flooded her eyes but she refused to let them fall. I will not let them see me cry, she vowed. She looked up from her battered converses.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do or how to live my life! You're not even my real parents!" Paige yelled and then cupped her mouth with her hands in shock of what she had just said. Her mom's face crumpled in shock and anguish and before another word could be said she stumbled into the living room, closing the door behind her. Muffled sobs could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Dad, I-" Paige tried to rectify her mistake, feeling wretched for making her mom cry.

"Save it, young lady. I don't care if I am your real father or not, if you ever talk to your mother like that again you won't be able to sit down for a month. Do I make myse – is that smoke I can smell? Have you been smoking?" Mark asked with a new edge to his voice, his eyes were like steel: cold and unforgiving. Paige, already white as a sheet from his previous threat, balked in their ferocity and made to run up the stairs to the safety of her room.

"Don't you dare run away from me," Mark shouted and roughly grabbed her arm as Paige struggled to make her escape, "Answer the question right now or I swear I'll call my old military school and enrol you, starting immediately. You know I don't make empty promises, Paige," Mark warned dangerously.

"I… Dad please, you wouldn't understand! Everyone does it, I only have like a packet a week," Paige's voice started to tremble towards the end of her sentence as her dad's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline at her admittance. Abruptly, all the fight seemed to flow out of him and he released his vice-like grip on her arm.

"Get out of my sight," Mark hissed, glaring into his daughter's wide brown eyes, "Only talk to us when you can apologise properly for what you've done."

Paige stared at him as if in a trance. Her body seemed to be numb; all she was aware of was a rushing sound in her ears and a dull throb in her upper arm.

"But I really am sorry…" Paige whispered truthfully, but so quietly that her dad was only aware that her lips had moved. Her anger at her parents' overbearing nature had ebbed and she was once again back to feeling wracked with guilt at causing them to worry so much.

"Go I said!" Mark yelled, finally losing his temper and sending a stinging smack Paige's thigh as she slipped out of her reverie and hurried as fast as her fourteen-year-old legs could carry her up the wooden staircase to her room.

There, she quickly closed the door – locked it – and, not bothering to turn on the lights, sunk down to her knees, fists clenched and shaking. She shoved her phone on charge and as she moved back closer to her bedroom door could make out raised voices downstairs. She hastily clamped her headphones over her ears and turned up The Clash to the loudest volume that could be reached on her walkman. The tears she had kept at bay trickled slowly down her cheeks, leaving trails of hot, salty water in their wake. Paige sniffed and rubbed at her eyes trying to stop her heaving emotions from taking over. She could feel the powdery texture of mascara coming away onto her fingers and realised she must look a real state. Her imagination provided images far worse than any she would ever have seen had she turned on the light and looked in the mirror, but Paige couldn't bear to move from the spot she found herself in and only cried harder.

I'll never be good enough for them, she thought sadly. And no matter what I do I'll never be truly theirs, just some kid they felt sorry enough to adopt when she was a baby. Paige's depressing thought train continued in a similar fashion until she finally stood up and crawled into bed. The clown doll she always found comforting, for some reason looked garish and horrifying tonight. She could finally see why Glenn referred to him as 'Scary Slappy'. Instead, she grabbed the one thing that reminded her of who she was. A baby blanket embroidered with the letter P in purple thread. There was nothing spectacular, nothing even remotely special about it really. Only the fact that it was the one thing Paige's real parents had left her with when they went to Sister Agnes and left her at the church.

Smoothing it out with her fingers Paige didn't allow herself to continue crying. It was a sign of weakness and vulnerability, something she had promised never to show again after the thugs had gotten to her those few months ago. As she drifted off into a fitful sleep she couldn't help but wonder why she had been abandoned as a baby. Perhaps her parents had known even then that this would be the way she would turn out: disobedient, disrespectful and, despite her best efforts, weak.

Paige's cell phone beeped and she wearily picked it up from her bedside table and noted it was an unknown number. Oh who cares, what's the worst that can happen at this point? Paige reasoned and opened the text message.

**party my place 2nite, 11 till l8.  
come nd hve some fun paige! pheebs x**

Paige was stunned. I can't, she thought... Or can I?


End file.
